Forbidden Love (redone)
by FoxyWolf2
Summary: I've redone this story several times, this time I think its done. Maybe LOL Who knows there always room for improvement. KougaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Foxes and Wolves have always had an understanding. This understanding was a tense, hostile relationship though. The clans and packs have shared the mountains and the waterfalls without many issues. Even with their understanding, there were always problems when it came to tradition and not bending their ways. Each group has rules, that the packs and clans no of in order to keep the peace between the very different demons of the mountains. The rules were made by the clan and pack leaders and must be followed, if they are not the consequence's can be severe…

**200 hundred years ago, before the jewel was broken…**

The day was young, the dew still on the green grass from the early morning, the sun was warm lighting up the sky, and the mountains were calm this morning. The clan and pack rise for the day starting their morning hunt and trainings. Times have been tough for demons and being able to hunt and live in peace was becoming increasingly hard. Not to mention living near your rival clan didn't help matters when it came to tension.

This morning started like any other, the leader of the fox clan training his young but very determined, strong, and unique, kindhearted daughter…

"Father?! Can I please take a break?!" A young fox demon asked, more like whined to her tough but loving father.

"Young lady, if you are going to lead this clan one day you need to keep up your fighting skills," the elder fox demon said leaning on a near by rock.

"Father that isn't going to happen. Not for a long time at least. Plus I don't even know if I want to lead this clan…you know Kenji is more fitted for leading this clan then I am," the girl said and knelt in front of her father, before he could respond to her comment, giving him the saddest, cutest puppy eyes and pleaded. "Please, just an hour break?"

Her father looked at her and smiled, "Very well Scarlet, you win. Since you've done so well in your training, just an hour though."

"Yes!" Scarlet cried in excitement as a tornado surrounded her and she ran off without another word.

"Where does that girl get so much energy? I thought she was tired and wanted a break…" the elder fox asked himself and headed back to the den. He new he was asking a lot of his daughter, but the clan would one day be ruled by her and he wanted her to be ready for that. She was wrong though; Kenji wouldn't be better suited for leading this clan. He was a good lad, but hard headed and didn't work well with others. For now he can lighten up a little bit, let Scarlet enjoy herself a bit. She was still very young after all, but she was growing fast into a young lady and that he wasn't ready for. He saw the way the young men in the clan were beginning to look at her, and that made his heart ache. Her dark brown, wavy, shoulder blade length hair, fox ears and tail reminded him of her mother. He could honestly say she got his eyes, but they looked prettier on her, golden brown. Her affinity for the five elements was something that was unique to Scarlet though. Fox's have an affinity for one or two of the elements, but never all of them. She was beautiful, and he did not like the idea of men wanting to be with his little girl.

Loving the feeling of having a break from her seemingly never-ending training, she ran. To where, she did not know, just somewhere other then the training circle. She liked training, she really did, but she wanted to do something else other then train. Having an annoying Kenji watching her train wasn't that great either –why can't he just leave me alone. I don't have feelings for him and he, opf- Her rambling mind was cut off when she crashed into something; make that someone.

"Hey watch where you're going," an annoyed wolf demon said standing up brushing himself off.

"Hey watch where your standing," Scarlet said also standing up brushing the dust off of her blue Qi Pao (Classic Chinese dress) long dress, and black leggings. Scarlet looked at the young wolf demon standing before her. He was about her age. To a human they look about thirteen, but in demon years they're about one hundred. (I'm not good with demon age/ ages)

"So what are you running from fox? Your shadow?" the wolf asked smirking.

"No actually, I was trying to run from you stench wolf but you managed to sneak up on me. It won't happen again," Scarlet said with a smirk just as big as his.

"Hm… touché fox," the wolf said grinning.

" You interrupted my run, so of course I'll be touché." Scarlet said rolling her eyes at his grin.

"You knocked me down fox, now I should be touché, me or you?" the wolf said with his smirk never fading.

"How about instead of revering to me as fox why not using my name wolf," she said with a grin of her own.

"I would if I new your name fox."

"Scarlet. My name is Scarlet. And you are?" Scarlet asked.

"Kouga," he said smiling. "You have a lovely name." He smirked when she blushed. According to his father he was becoming a flirt, which he didn't mind much.

"Thank you, "Scarlet said smiling.

He looked over the young fox, she was defiantly pretty, but his father warned him about foxes. That their sly, two faced, thieves and not to be trusted. She had also noticed that the young wolf was good looking. He defiantly had a nice body for someone so young, and his blue eyes were amazing, but her father had also warned her about wolves. That they are loyal to only their pack and wont hesitate to betray someone if he or she is not one of them, and they were greedy wanting all of the mountains to themselves to make themselves more powerful. If either of them, fox or wolf, wanted to take the other for a mate it would be the ultimate betrayal to their kind. Or that's what they've always been told.

"So why were you running?" Kouga asked trying to not act like his father.

"Just getting away from training," Scarlet said sighing.

"Hmm, I know how that feels. Maybe we can hang out some more, so that we can both get away from training," Kouga said. He smiled when she did.

"I'd like that," Scarlet said as her fox ears twitched. "My father is calling me. I have to go," she said and turned to run back the other way.

"Scarlet," Kouga said. She turned back around to look at him. "It looks like we can't hang out during the day, so maybe we can hang out tonight." She smiled and nodded.

"That's sounds good to me," she said and ran back to her training. She could tell he had a kind spirit and meant her no harm to her, so she couldn't wait to meet with him that night…

_**Later that night**_

Scarlet was sitting by one of the many waterfalls that were in the mountains. Boredom quickly setting in she waved her hand and some of the water turned into a stream and she brought it to her and twirled it around her. She did it a few more times before she was interrupted.

"Are you that bored that you train when you don't have to?" Kouga asked leaning against a tree. He wore the same smirk on his face from earlier.

She put the stream of water back into the waterfall and smiled at him.

"If you didn't move as slow as a turtle I wouldn't have gotten bored," she said grinning. Kouga chuckled and sat next to her dipping his feet in the water.

"So its true what they say about fox's," Kouga said.

"What is?" Scarlet asked feeling a little defensive. She knew what wolves said about foxes, which weren't true.

"That you have affinities for the elements," Kouga said. Scarlet nodded relaxing and smiling at him. "What elements can you control?"

"All of them."

"All of them?"

"All of them, fire, water, earth, air, and spirit," she said and smiled proudly.

"Wow remind me not to mess with you," Kouga said grinning. Scarlet smiled and playfully punched his arm. He lightly pushed her back. She splashed him, he splashed her and soon they were in the water. They swam in the water for hours, laughing, playing like they were children again, and purely enjoying each other's company….

They spent the rest of the night playing stupid games when they eventually had to get out of the water and head home…

Every night for the next few months they would meet by that water fall, and every night they would end up sitting in the cave behind the water fall talking about anything and everything…

"Scarlet?" Kouga asked leaning against the cool cave wall, he seemed a bit nervous this night.

"Yes Kouga," Scarlet said sitting next to him leaning against the wall.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Kouga asked looking into Scarlet's golden brown eyes. Scarlet smiled and said,

"I'll let you know." Kouga smiled, one of the few smiles Scarlet has seen from him. He usually smirks or gives a cocky grin.

"I want you to have something Scarlet," Kouga said and removed a pendant he was wearing and placed it in her hand. The pendant was the craving of a wolf. Scarlet smiled and put it on, and it nicely rested against her bosom.

"What about you Kouga? Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked smiling. Kouga looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I believe in love at first sight, because, from first day we met and you knocked me over, I fell for you. Literately." Scarlet's eyes widened in shock at what he had said. Kouga reached over and placed his hand on Scarlet's cheek and slowly brought her closer to him. They were so close that her beautiful scent was intoxicating. Their lips were almost touching when…

"Get away from my daughter!" A very mad fox demon yelled. The two young demons stood up with their super demon speed and backed away from each other blushing like mad. The cave continued to echo when Scarlet's father had shouted. She looked up blushing more seeing Kenji glaring at her as well. –Why does he have to be here?- she thought.

Soon they were in the wolf den being stared at by over fifty wolves, a very angry alpha wolf, and 2 angry foxes.

"Kouga, you know our laws and the fox clans laws. You know it is forbidden for you to be with a fox! The law applies for the wolves and the foxes!" The alpha wolf yelled, and followed it with more shouting making the two teens feel lower then dirt.

"Scarlet I'm taking you home now, and you are forbidden from ever seeing the wolf again!"

"But father!" Scarlet tried to argue.

"Do not argue with me young lady! Now lets go!" The elder fox yelled and grabbed Scarlet by the arm and dragged her out. With a smug Kenji in tow they headed out. Scarlet looked back at Kouga and he looked at her as she was being dragged out of the cave, they mouthed to each other, I'm sorry, and that was the last time they would see each other…

Later the night, their fathers were lecturing both Kouga and Scarlet…

"Scarlet, I know you don't understand right now, your young, but trust me, boys like Kouga are never loyal to one girl. Kouga will find someone else and forget all about you. Plus I have told you over and over again; wolves are only loyal to the wolf pack and nothing else. Kenji is a better match for you Scarlet. " The elder fox had said.

"That's what this is about father, that I chose a wolf over Kenji." Scarlet said getting angry, but was near tears.

" No Scarlet, it's about protecting my daughter!" The elder fox shouted…

"Kouga, I know you don't understand right now, your young and young men are stupid, but trust me, Scarlet is a fox, a vixen, girls like Scarlet are never loyal to one boy. She will find someone else and forget all about you. Plus fox's are thieves, filthy little bandits."

"But wolves/foxes are loyal to their mates father," Scarlet and Kouga said.

"But not when they are looking for a mate. Once they have found their mate yes they are loyal to them but until then, their as loyal as their options are available." the fathers said.

"Foxes are thieves Kouga, they do nothing but cause trouble," the alpha wolf said. Kouga looked down at his hands lost in thought.

"Wolves are ruthless. They kill humans for food Scarlet. Their blood thirsty wolves, and nothing more," the elder fox said. Scarlet looked out at the sky holding the wolf pendant.

"I'm sorry father, I wont trust him again."

"I wont trust her again father."


	2. Chapter 2

**200 years later right after the jewel was shattered and became jewel shards…**

All demons were on the hunt for the jewel shards. Most only search for the shards to gain power, the fox demons on the other hand have been hunting them to prevent them from getting in the wrong hands. The elder fox and Scarlet sat by the river as they mapped out their next move on finding the shards.

"The jewel shards must be found Scarlet. If not they will be continued to be used for darkness and evil," the elder fox said to a now older and prettier Scarlet.

"I know father I-" Scarlet froze, she grabbed her pendant she still wore, she does that when she sense's an evil spirit. And that's exactly what she sensed, a spirit, an evil spirit that was coming at them quickly.

" Something's coming." she said as she and her father left the river to head back to the cave. Kenji and the rest of the clan joined them to prepare to fight. All the foxes were on guard but no one was prepared for what was coming next.

Scarlet saw a shadow off to her right and with in no time was covering the entire mountain. She looked up seeing the shadow descend upon them. It was slow then with out warning the shadow swarmed over the clan. One by one her family and friend were slaughtered. She quickly grabbed her shuriken (throwing stars) throwing several before she stopped and looked around, terrified, for the unseen attacker. How do you fight what you cannot see? She turned only to see Kenji, the only one still on his feet but bloody, run off into the woods.

"You coward." She muttered but turned quickly to her father, to ask him what to do but turned to see him get struck down in front of her.

"Father!" Scarlet screamed and fell instantly to her knees by his side. She looked up as their attacker finally revealed himself to the terrified fox.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

"Now, now, no need for fowl language. Words like that should never be heard from beauty such as you," the man said with a snicker as he towered over her.

"Go to hell!" She screamed and threw several flaming shuriken's at him. They were able to strike him, but not enough to faze him at all. He dodged them and grabbed her by her neck pinning her to the rock wall of the mountain.

"Look at me girl. Remember my name, remember my face and my voice," he said leaning in whispering seductively in her ear, "because this will not be our last meeting," he said as he reached up and slashed her face, from above her eye brow to her cheek bone.

"Naraku," he said and dropped her next to her father. "That cut on your face will become a scar. It will never heal completely like the rest of your wounds will; I have left my mark with the fox clan. Now take care my dear," he said smirking. He laughed long and hard as he retreated into his miasma cloud leaving the young fox bleeding and broken.

Scarlet collapsed next to her father and broke down crying.

"Father; father please wake up. You can train me till I can't move or breathe if you wish, but please wake up," she pleaded.

"Scarlet," he choked out looking up at his daughter seeing the blood run down her face. He reached up and whipped the blood from her face. "My beautiful Scarlet." She kissed her fathers hand as she lowered it next to his side. "My daughter… you look so much like your mother.."

"Father," Scarlet said looking at her father. "Your strong, you'll make it..." she cried.

"Find the rest of the jewel shards before that monster does. If he gets them he will cause more heartache and pain for many more people." Her father reached to his left and grabbed his ninjato (short sword). "Take this my daughter, and this," he said reaching into his kimono taking the jewel shards they had collected out and handed it to her. "I'll always be with you Scarlet."

And with that the leader of the fox clan died in his daughter's arms….

**1 year later after Kouga met Kagome and had lost his pack**

Somehow after a lot of arguing, pleading, and several, several sits, Kagome had been able to convince Kouga and his followers to join their group. Well more like convinced Inuyasha to let him join. They had all agreed that they needed the numbers on their side and having the wolf pack with them gave them a great advantage in going after and defeating Naraku. But Inuyasha hated this idea, mainly because every few minutes the damned wolf continuously flirted with Kagome. But what could he do? No one listened to him anyway.

The group had been traveling for several days straight and the humans of the group were growing extremely tired. Praying that they would find a village, and soon, gave them the strength they needed to go on. Their prayers were answered when in the distance they saw a village coming into view.

"Thank the heavens," Miroku said smiling and looked at the fading Sango. "Do you need some assistants Sango? Perhaps some help to your room love." He asked as his smile turned to a grin.

"Not from you monk," Sango said getting annoyed. Very soon the two were so busy arguing they didn't even notice that they were at the village.

"Guys we're here," Kagome said breaking up the two lovebirds. It had been a few months but the two were finally together, even though they would die before admitting it. Well Sango would probably die before admitting that she married the lecherous monk, Miroku loved to tell the world of his beautiful wife.

"Kagome…. how in the world have you put up with them for so long?" Kouga asked getting annoyed. He wasn't use to so much commotion; Ginta and Hakaku never bickered. Not around Kouga anyway.

"Their not always like this Kouga," Kagome said with a sigh.

"They haven't stopped arguing since the wolves and I have been here," Kouga said. Inuyasha smirked but would die before he ever agreed with Kouga. The two of them argued all the time as well, however everyone was use to the arguing they did.

They soon reached a small inn once in the small village that looked descent enough, but an elderly looking man stopped them before they went in. From the clothes he wore it was clear he was wealthy.

"I beg your pardon young monk, I hate to be a bother to you but I am in desperate need of your help," the man said.

Miroku smiled sweetly and said. "Of course sir what seems to be the trouble."

"Well if you and you friends don't mind coming with me I'll explain," the man said and began walking toward his mansion.

"Miroku, I know you are you planning on hiring us for something he asked you to do again," Inuyasha said following the monk. " And the answer is no." He said stubbornly. Miroku just smiled nervously and continued following the old man.

They reached the mansion and were quickly prepared a grand meal. –Yep we have to hunt something- Inuyasha thought annoyed. Once they ate and were comfortable the old man got down to business.

"I need your group to stay for a few days." The old man said politely but bluntly.

"No way," Inuyasha said just as bluntly. "Ouch!" he yelled when Miroku hit him on the head with his staff.

"What exactly is the problem?" Miroku asked in his usual calm demeanor.

"A thief has been going from village to village stealing gems, gold, any riches that can be carried. She hit a village not to far from hear and I was told she is coming here next an-"

"She?" Miroku asked interrupting the old man. Sango glared at Miroku annoyed.

"Yes she. She is a fox demon and she has only been robbing every wealthy man she comes across," the old man said.

"Fox demon?" Kouga asked a little louder then intended when he instantly remembered Scarlet. –It's been hundreds of years, why is the memory still fresh- Kouga taught.

"Yes a fox demon, damn thieves," the old man said.

"And what's in it for us?" Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.

"I'm told the girl has jewel shards," the man said.

"Done," Inuyasha said without needing any more information.

"Inuyasha shouldn't we talk about this?" Kagome asked.

"What's there to talk about? We need the jewel shards and this fox demon will be coming here. Pretty much coming to us," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Dog boy has a point," Kouga said and every one looked at him like he was crazy for actually agreeing with him. "We need to get the jewel shards and I'm sure Kagome could use a rest." They all agreed that they would stay for two days tops and wait for the thief to come to them. No one thought that the thief would strike that night…

Scarlet made camp a mile away from a small village and once again got ready for her task. 'That Naraku, he has money, I could tell by the cloths he wore. I'll check every wealthy home until I find him and kill him,' she thought as she changed into her short black Qi Pao with black leggings. She knew Naraku wasn't here, she had been through the village many times today in disguise and never caught wind of him, but he had been through here. This raid was mainly to get a little gold because she needed money to make it to the next town. The scent trail was still fresh so she had to do this fast tonight. After she changed cloths she strapped her ninjato and a pouch with her shuriken around her waist and tied a red strap over her belt. She put on her gloves that went up to her elbows that had hidden blades in them (like Sango's). Sighing she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, stood up and looked up at the moon. She jumped when something rubbed itself against her leg.

"Volpex, (I'm horrible at names lol) you scared me you silly girl," she said and knelt down to pick up the six tail fox demon. She had found the small fox a few months before and has traveled with her ever since. Scarlet hated to be a lone so Volpex's company was well enjoyed. She hugged her little fox.

"Its time…" she said and placed her down on the cot. "I wont be long." She said as Volpex made her protesting sounds, she did every night Scarlet went on her tasks. "I'm sorry Volpex. All of this will end soon… I hope," she said and headed off toward the village.

When she got closer to the village she manipulated the wind to confuse any "body guards" the old man might have hired to protect him. Human or demon it would mess with them and cover her scent. Making it to the mansion was easy. But getting in wouldn't be. She could defiantly smell the demons inside and kew she was in for a bit of a challenge. Swiftly she climbed to the roof and crawled to the next level of the mansion where she knew held the masons treasures. Swiftly she crawled into the window and quickly looked around. Seeing no one she found the vault that held the gold and jewel, which was easy enough to get open. Once she got her prize she began to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar scent filled her nose. She turned around and saw none other then the handsome wolf prince, Kouga, leaning against the doorframe.

"Kouga…" She saw his pearl white teeth in the darkness as he smirked and said,

"Hello Scarlet."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Scarlet," Kouga said as he continued to smirk.

"Kouga…" Scarlet whispered in shock. She hadn't seen the wolf in years.

"It turns out my father was right about you. All foxes are thieves," Kouga said tauntingly.

Still in shock from being caught, and mostly being caught by Kouga, Scarlet didn't say anything until Kouga broke her trance as he took a step toward her. Panicking, Scarlet grabbed the bag of gold and threw her flaming shuriken at Kouga and quickly ran for the window. Using the power of the shikon jewel shards in his legs he easily dodged the shuriken and stopped her. Grabbing her he held her wrists above her head as he slammed her into the wall.

"You're not going anywhere," Kouga said, as his face was inches from hers. Holding her wrists above her head with one hand he took the bag of gold with the other. 'Why isn't she struggling to get away?' He thought. Her golden brown eyes were soft and they looked scared. He couldn't help but get swept away by her amazingly, intoxicating scent. 'Why isn't she struggling to get away?' He thought.

"Scarlet?" That was the last thing he said as he saw her eyes go from soft and scared, to intense and fierce. Before Kouga knew what was happening he was slammed against the wall with a gust of wind. The force was so strong that it forced Kouga to drop the gold, which made it easy for Scarlet to grab it and jump out the window.

Kouga groaned from the slight pain but shook it off and hurriedly ran down waking up everyone as he ran out the mansion. Once he was out side he caught wind of Scarlet's scent after a few minutes. The wind was being manipulated so it would confuse him. But it only took him a second but he found the strongest trail that would lead him to her. ' I can't believe how her scent was gotten even more intoxicating then it was before. And more importantly I can't believe that I missed it so much. Kagome's scent doesn't even drive me this crazy,' Kouga thought as he ran. –What the hell am I thinking? She's a fox, a vixen. -

Inuyasha and the others were close behind Kouga. Kagome was able to point them in the right direction once she sensed the jewel shards.

Knowing Kouga he would without a doubt would follow her, along with his friends. Scarlet smirked and ran towards a near by cliff on the outskirts of town.

"If the wolf and his friends want to play, I'll play," Scarlet whispered to herself. She jumped into a tree that hung over the edge of the cliff. She crouched on the tree branch and waited…

Kouga reached the cliff and looked around. 'I know she's here somewhere. She won't give up without a fight. Which is something I've always liked about her.' Kouga thought but quickly shook that from his mind as the rest of the group finally caught up.

"What happened Kouga? You lost the fox didn't you, ya mangy wolf," Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.

"She didn't get away, she's still here," Kouga said trying to figure out where she was hiding.

"Up there," Kagome said pointing up into the tree. "The jewels shards are in her necklace." Everyone looked up and saw a girl in the tree stand up from her crouching position and lean against the tree trunk.

"It took you long enough," Scarlet said and laughed.

"Come down here! And hand over the jewel shards you have!" Inuyasha yelled taking out his tetsiga. Scarlet's eyes widened in shock at the size and power she was sensing from the sword, but it didn't faze her.

"Not a chance," she said eyeing everyone carefully. 'I never jump into a battle without first checking out my opponents. Now let's see…three demons and three humans. Looks like Kouga's wolves stayed behind with his two followers to protect the village. So, I have a monk, demon slayer, a hanyu, a wolf, a fox kit, and a girl,' she thought. 'The girl I don't have to worry to much about, but the others I will have to watch.'

"So which one of you do I have to fight?" Scarlet asked not willing to give up the jewel shards easily.

"Why does a fight have to happen?" Kagome asked as she saw Inuyasha and Kouga get into fighting stances.

"I don't want to fight, in fact I try avoiding fights, but I will if you guys don't back down. I worked hard for these shards so I'll work even harder to keep them," Scarlet said grasping the pendant she wore that held the shards. She found out later that the pendant turned out to be a locket.

"Inuyasha maybe she can help us. She can see the shards too," Kagome said. Scarlet's ears twitched.

"How can you tell?" Scarlet asked. She could see the shards but no one has been able to tell just by looking at her that she can see them.

"I can sense it, something similar to your powers," Kagome said. 'She has the affinity for spirit, that's how she can sense the shards. Something different then how Kagome can see it,' Kouga thought to himself as he looked up at the fox.

Normally Inuyasha would have thrown a fit at the thought of someone else joining the group, but he new, Naraku would try his hardest to get someone who could see the shards too. The fox demon was strong he could feel it and he didn't want to battle her.

"Sure, I think it would be a good idea," Inuyasha simply said. Kouga along with everyone was shocked but didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Scarlet said sitting down on the branch she had been standing on. "I prefer to be alone." Which Kouga knew was a lie. Scarlet hated being alone, she told him so a long time ago. But who knows maybe she's changed. She became a thief after all.

"Why don't we go back and talk about this," Miroku suggested. Scarlet stayed quiet for a while thinking about what she should do.

"Alright I'll go talk this over with you," Scarlet decided and jumped down from the tree.

"By the way my name is Scarlet." Everyone introduced him or herself and hadn't noticed that Miroku was getting closer to Scarlet until, "EEK!" she screamed and punched Miroku in the nose. Kouga couldn't help it and busted up laughing.

"That's what you get monk!" Kouga laughed.

They finally reached the village when Scarlet suddenly realized she was probably the last person the villagers wanted there.

"Maybe I should just go back to my camp," she said.

"Why," Kouga asked. Scarlet startled him when she tossed him the bag of gold.

"That' why."

"Oh right"

"Maybe I can convince the elder that you didn't steal from him, and this was all a misunderstanding," Miroku said. "And Kouga can put the gold back since he's the fastest."

"That's actually a good idea," Sango said smiling.

Kouga nodded and took the gold back to the upper room while the rest of the group went into the mansion. After convincing the elder that he didn't have to worry about Scarlet, they sat around a fire and began talking.

"Inuyasha, I've heard of you. You're the youngest son of the former Lord of the Western Lands correct?" Scarlet asked curiously.

Inuyasha nodded and was surprised. She's the first to not to make a big deal about him being a hanyu.

"Where did you get that scar?" Shippo asked bluntly. Not fazed Scarlet smiled at the young fox demon and said.

"It happened a long time ago during training." Only Kouga new she was lying.

After talking for a little while longer Scarlet had decided that she would travel with them and help them. Neither side mentioned Naraku, but it wasn't nessicary, the cruelty of the crimes showed that they had a common enemy, and neither side wanted to.

A few hours passed and everyone was finally asleep which gave Scarlet the opportunity to sneak out of the mansion. Although she was unaware of a nosey wolf following her. Scarlet got to her camp so that she could gather her belongings and Volpex.

"You were lying earlier," Kouga said.

Scarlet whirled around and saw the wolf demon smirking leaning against a tree.

"What do you care?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I…. just want to talk," Kouga said suddenly feeling very nervous now.

"I also want to talk," Scarlet said looking up at the wolf demon.

"Well ladies first," Kouga said smiling.

Scarlet sighed taking a deep breath. "My father was right about you... You did become a player; first me, then Ayame, and Kagome. I thought wolves were loyal," Scarlet said standing up and moving away from the wolf. She turned back around to glare at him when she heard him laughing. "Do you find something amusing?"

"You Scarlet," Kouga said continuing to laugh. "Your jealous."

"I am not! Why the hell would I be jealous?!" Scarlet yelled feeling her face getting warmer and turned away from him.

"Just admit it Scarlet," Kouga calmly said as he gently grabbed her arm and had her turn to face him.

"There's nothing to admit!" Scarlet said getting extremely close to the cocky wolf hoping she could get him to shut up or at least intimidate him.

"Yes there is. Your still in love with me," Kouga said smirking when he saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Still in love? With you; what a joke! Why the hell would I still be in love with a selfish, hot headed, ladies man, player, wolf?!" Scarlet yelled. She gasped in surprise when Kouga grasped the pendant he had given her. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"Then why do you still have this?" Kouga asked stepping closer to the blushing girl.

"I-I kept it so that I can remember who you were. So I could remember what kind of man you were," Scarlet said hoping he bought her bluff. She didn't want him to know he was right. But of course he caught her bluff.

"Lying to me won't work," Kouga said in a softer tone. "Tell me the truth."

"Why does it matter?" Scarlet asked looking away from his beautiful blue eyes.

"It matters to me," Kouga whispered in her ear. Scarlet couldn't breathe because of how close he was to her. "Please, I need to know. Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?" Kouga asked. Scarlet kept her eyes averted from him. Letting go of the pendant, Kouga placed his hand gently under her chin and made her look at him. "Please tell me the truth."

"I can't because if I do I'll be disobeying my father. Again. I can't do that," Scarlet said trying to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Kouga brushed his hand across her cheek and caught a few stay tears that fell.

"Scarlet listen to me. There was and is no law that says we can't be together," Kouga said.

"What?" Scarlet asked and looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Our fathers didn't want us together because of a personal feud between them. They made a fake law so that they only told to us so that we would stay away from each other. My father told me this right before he died. He felt bad for breaking us up," Kouga said as he wiped a few more tears from her face. Scarlet shook her head in protest.

"No Kouga, it just can't happen. Not for us," she said pulling out of his grasp. "I can't lose anymore people I love, I just can't." Scarlet was about to leave when she and Kouga both sensed something.

"He's here." Kouga looked around in alarm.

"Naraku."

"Well, well, well if it isn't the young leader of the wolf demon tribe again. You look well," Naraku said and laughed his laugh that sent chills down Scarlet's spine. Kouga growled but stayed by Scarlet. "And Scarlet. My dear Scarlet, if its possible you look twice as beautiful with that scar thanks to me. The smell of your blood still keeps me up at night. Your scent is so intoxicating." Naraku began laughing again but stopped when he felt a flaming shuriken in his left shoulder. He glared at Scarlet and said, "Scarlet, now was that really necessary? I just gave you a complement."

"Your words are poison," Scarlet said as she held another flaming shuriken in her hand and the wind picked up around her. Naraku was about to attack Scarlet. Kouga who had been listening the whole time lost his patience.

"You wont touch her!" Naraku looked from Scarlet to Kouga and threw his head back and laughed.

"Aw how sweet a wolf and a fox. This will even more fun when I kill you both."

"Today it will be you who will die!" Kouga yelled as he charged at the hanyu. Scarlet sensed something, something strong.

"No Kouga wait!" Scarlet yelled, but she was too late. She sensed Inuyasha's windscar after Kouga charged at Naraku. Naraku was ready to die and he smirked at Scarlet and Kouga knowing even with his death he will cause more suffering. Scarlet was not going to let that happen.

Using her ability to also control the earth, along with air, fire, water, and spirit she caused the ground to move so that Kouga wouldn't receive a fatal blow but the windscar would still hit Naraku. Naraku also realized this but could do nothing. Inuyasha's windscar hit Naraku dead on, but also hit Kouga.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku came running up to Inuyasha when they heard the battle to find out what happened. Inuyasha explained the best that he could. He looked over the battlefield and saw not only Naraku's fallen body, but Kouga's as well. He was sure the wolf was dead. His ears twitched when Kagome began yelling at him.

"Your so stupid Inuyasha! You killed him!"

"He jumped into attack Naraku as I released my attack, he didn't realize I released the windscar, there was nothing I could do," Inuyasha said looking at his tetsiga. Kagome saw the look in his eyes, and saw that Inuyasha felt terrible about what just happened. No one had noticed that Scarlet had already run over to Kouga and was trying to pick him up.

"Instead of mourning him, you could help me get him back to camp! He's not dead but he will be if his wounds aren't treated!" Scarlet yelled getting annoyed. Inuyasha rushed over to help carry him to camp.

"How is he still alive? He got hit with the windscar," Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"He only received a partial blow. I got him out of the way in time," Scarlet said looking at the wounded Kouga. Scarlet saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes and saw that he felt awful about what happened even though he would die before he would admit it. Which caused Scarlet to smirk a little "I wont tell anyone," she said giggling.

They soon got Kouga to camp and Inuyasha put him in one of the tents they had set up already. Kagome was quick to say she would treat his wounds but Scarlet protested.

"If you don't mind I'll take care of him," Scarlet said not waiting for an answer and went into the tent with a bowl of water. Kneeling down by him she removed his armor and the fur around his arms and legs. She dabbed his wounds gently as she cleaned them. She cleansed his wounds before she began the healing process.

Foxes and wolves have their own ways to speed up the healing of wounds. They lick the wounds of those close to them. She new she had to be quick so that he wouldn't wake up and tease her. And he would too. She bent down and began to heal his wounds…


	5. Chapter 5

"You were lying earlier," Kouga said.

Scarlet whirled around and saw the wolf demon smirking leaning against a tree.

"What do you care?"

Kouga felt a bit of hurt from her question. Why did he care? He hasn't seen her since that night in the waterfalls cave and that was a good two hundred years ago. Even so when the monk touched her, Kouga felt a hint of jealousy go through him.

Scarlet looked at the dumbfounded wolf, and he in return just stared back.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there?" she asked picking up the rest of her belongings and cradled Volpex in her arms. Kouga's eyes narrowed he wasn't going to let this fox get the better of him.

"Why were you lying earlier?"

"What makes you think I was lying?" Scarlet asked.

"Because you never got that scar training. Your smart you wouldn't have aloud that to happen," Kouga said.

"Was that a compliment Kouga?" Scarlet asked finally facing the wolf.

"What if it was?"

"Then you wasted it on the wrong girl. Save it for that weak human girl," Scarlet said trying to walk passed him, but was stopped when Kouga grabbed her arm causing her to drop her stuff and Volpex. Lucky for her Volpex knows for to land on her feet, like a cat.

"Leave Kagome out of this," Kouga said feeling himself getting angry.

"Why? Are you upset that I'm telling you the truth about that girl?" Scarlet asked calmly.

"Kagome is a very nice, sweet, beautiful, smart girl so don't you dare insult her!" Kouga ranted as he started to get mad.

"'During your ranting and defending that girl you never once said that you love her," Scarlet said smirking.

"I do," Kouga said tightening his grip on Scarlet's arm. Scarlet hissed slightly in pain.

"You're crushing my arm," Scarlet said trying to pull her arm away. Kouga realized he was hurting her and let go of her.

"I'm sorry." He didn't understand why he got so angry over what Scarlet said about Kagome. He hadn't felt anything for the young human in a very long time. He still flirted with her, but it was mainly to annoy Inuyasha.

"It's alright... I was out of line. I'm sorry," Scarlet said rubbing her arm. They both fell into an awkward silence until Kouga was the first to speak.

"You never answered my question," Kouga said.

Scarlet giggled softly, "Honestly I forgot your question." Kouga chuckled and repeated his question from earlier.

"Why did you lie earlier?"

"Oh right," Scarlet said and touched the scar on her face. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why? It can't be that bad," Kouga said thinking back to when he lost his pack. 'Nothing could be that bad,' he thought.

"It can't be that bad?!" Scarlet snapped and was in Kouga's face in a second.

"Yeah I can't be that bad! I lost my pack in one shot to a mad man!" Kouga yelled.

"That makes two of us," Scarlet said beginning to calm down as she went and sat on a rock that was by them. Kouga walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"What happened?" Kouga asked forgetting about being mad. He saw the hurt and pain in her eyes and just wanted to comfort this beautiful girl in front of him.

"He slaughtered them, all of them, one by one," Scarlet paused feeling her barriers begin breaking down. "He left my father for last and wounded him enough so that he would die in my arms." Scarlet said all this between sobs. Kouga pulled her into his arms. "He gave me this scar so that I always carry the pain of what he did with me." By the time she was down she was fully shaking and crying. Kouga held her as she let down all of her barriers.

"Everything will be ok, I'm here now," Kouga said letting her cry knowing how she is she hasn't since she lost her family. "Who was the man?"

Scarlet barley found her voice so that she could say.

"He called himself Naraku." Kouga growled and tightened his arms around her, although she didn't notice. "I started breaking in to wealthy people's homes in hopes of finding him. He looked wealthy, so I figured I could eventually find him. But so far I haven't had any luck. Only one I was able to run into was Kenji. He married some princess. That coward ran away…" Kouga growled a little at the sound of Kenji's name. He shook the thought away and continued holding her.

"What have you done with the money you steal?" Kouga asked curiously.

"I give it to poor families who need it more then me. I never take more then I or others need," Scarlet said. She stopped crying and finally realized that she was still in his arms.

"Um I'm ok now, thank you." Kouga blushed and let go of her.

"W-we should get back," Kouga said standing up and offered her his hand. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

" I would like to start over Scarlet, as friends," Kouga said. Scarlet smiled up at him and took his hand.

"I'd like that," Scarlet said as she stood up. Kouga had pulled her up a little to hard causing her to stumble and fall back into his arms.

"Sorry," Kouga said and helped her stand up straight. He picked up her bags and started heading back to the village. Scarlet picked up her little fox that she had dropped earlier and apologized a lot to her for doing that. Scarlet stayed back for a few minutes trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle that were scattered around in her head. 'Oh my god, I think I'm still in love with him.'

The next morning the group headed out early, much to the disappointment of Kagome. She just wanted to sleep in, just once. But Scarlet didn't mind much, she enjoyed the early morning and got to talk with little Shippo.

"It's been a long time since I've seen another fox demon let a lone two," Shippo said happily playing with Volpex.

"Me too," Scarlet said smiling, but Kouga could see that there was a lot of sadness behind that smile.

The day seemed to go by very slow. Since Scarlet just joined the group it was a little uncomfortable, for her anyway. Scarlet and Kouga stayed toward the back of the group and began talking about everything, from the past to just some random topics. After Kouga had broken the silence and started talking to Scarlet even Miroku and Sango began to warm up to her quickly.

From a slow starting day to a fast evening it was soon time to stop for the night. Hoping that they could just relax was crushed when they saw a small tornado coming toward them. Since it wasn't Kouga they could only think of one other person it could be. Ayame…

"Kouga!" She said jumping out of the tornado and into his arms.

"Ayame?!" Kouga said dumbfounded and baffled. He looked over at Scarlet who was fidgeting and looking at the ground. He cringed feeling something in his chest constrict. He didn't like seeing her upset.

"Kouga, I'm here so that you can take me for your wife again. I told you I would come back. Have you made up your mind yet?" Ayame asked eagerly.

"No Ayame I don't want to marry you!" Kouga said more loudly then he intended trying to get his point across.

"But you said-" Ayame stopped and looked over at the group and saw a new face in the group and then at Kagome. There wasn't a connection to Kagome like there had been before. "Your not in love with Kagome anymore. I can see it in your eyes…" Ayame said backing away from him. She studied his face and noticed he kept looking towards the fox demon. "The girl, the fox. Kouga how could you! Foxes and Wolves are forbidden to be mates!"

"Ayame there has to be a mistake. Scarlet joined us yesterday, and met all of us yesterday," Miroku said calmly. Ayame looked at Kouga, the monk, and then the fox.

"Is that true?" Ayame asked. Scarlet looked at Kouga then at Ayame.

"Yes that's true. I met _all_ of them yesterday." She said kindly and calmly.

"Ayame, I'm not looking for anyone right now. That promise I made years ago…I am sorry Ayame but I was young and didn't think about what I was saying…. it doesn't mean anything anymore. Just like when I said I loved Kagome…I thought I did but I didn't. They don't mean anything anymore. I'm sorry. Those words will mean something one day just not now." Kouga said knowing he was lying to himself. Those words did mean something but not for the human girl nor for the wolf girl. But they were for the beautiful fox girl he fell for two hundred years ago.

Ayame felt her heart break but new that it took a lot of courage for him to say that.

"Thank you Kouga, for telling me the truth. I hope you'll be happy someday," she said and kissed his cheek. She then quickly left with her wolves.

Soon after Ayame had left they quickly made camp and soon everyone relaxed and went quickly to sleep. Well almost everyone.

Scarlet couldn't sleep; she got up quietly, and tried to sneak away. She walked a ways from camp and had found a near by spring. She smiled and sat by it sticking her feet into the cool water.

"I'm sorry I upset you," Kouga said behind her. Scarlet jumped up and was face to face with Kouga.

"Do you have to keep sneaking up on me like that?!" Scarlet asked.

"Sorry Scarlet," Kouga said chuckling. "it looks like your skills are fading."

"Oh ha, ha, ha…so what do you want?" Scarlet asked grinning.

"I…just want to talk," Kouga said feeling very nervous now.


	6. Chapter 6

(Warning! this chapter will contain lemon. There will be warning signs)

Kouga was in a peaceful sleep. He didn't even remember falling a sleep, but he liked it. He also enjoyed the dream he was having, involving a certain lovely fox girl. Kouga saw himself holding her, touching her, and feeling her hands touching him. They kissed, he loved the taste of her lips, oh god her lips. His head became foggy when he realized he was dreaming, and he could no longer feel her in his arms, but for some reason he could still feel her pressed against him. He then felt something strange; he felt something wet. His eyes slowly began to open, and he saw Scarlet. And she had her head bent down over his chest. He slightly twitched when he felt something wet again. She was licking his wounds.

Scarlet hadn't noticed that Kouga was awake and continued. Kouga grinned at what she was doing, and loved the feeling. He couldn't resist any longer and started laughing, scarring the life out of beautiful fox above him. She froze she didn't know what to do.

"I thought you didn't love me," Kouga said smirking. His smirk grew wider when Scarlet's face turned bright red. Kouga sat up bringing her up with him, having her sit on his lap with her legs on either side of him.

"I never said that," she said. Kouga placed his hand under her chin and had her look up to him.

"You never said you loved me either," Kouga said looking into her golden brown eyes.

"Why should I be the first one to say it?" Scarlet asked giving a smirk of her own.

Kouga's smirk turned to a smile as he brought her closer to him. Scarlet leaned in and kissed Kouga. Kouga's eye's shot wide open; he wasn't expecting Scarlet to kiss him like that. But he wasn't complaining. He placed his hand behind her neck pulling her even closer to him massaging her lips with his. Scarlet's arms wrapped around Kouga's neck, entwining her fingers in his hair pressing closer to him. Kouga wrapped his arms around Scarlet's waist pulling her even closer to him, if that was even possible. Feeling the need to breathe they pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Scarlet," Kouga said resting his head against her forehead. Scarlet smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Kouga." Kouga smiled and kissed her again with more passion. Kouga leaned back bringing her with him. Kouga pulled away and looked up at Scarlet.

"Scarlet, do you, I mean, will you…. Will you become my mate," Kouga asked nervously. Scarlet's eyes widened in shock but then she smiled.

"Yes, Kouga. I would love nothing more then to become your mate," she said, as her smile grew wider.

(Lemon starts here)

Kouga gave her a smile of his own and nodded before bringing his lips back to hers. He rolled them both over so that he was on top. Their tongues entwined in a passionate dance; their bodies fighting over dominance. Scarlet was a fox she wasn't going to let some wolf just take over, and Kouga could sense her need to be dominating. However he wanted that too.

Scarlet fisted her hand in Kouga's hair again as her other one worked on removing Kouga's fur around his waist. Kouga followed her example and supported his weight on one hand while the other busied itself with getting rid of her clothes as well. Soon, they were both topless with the exception of Scarlet, who still wore her breast bindings. With another quick kiss to the lips, Kouga trailed his lips lower, planting hot, open-mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. He felt the vibration of her weak moan through her throat and smirked into his kisses. She shivered as he continued kissing her neck. He figured out that was one of her weak spots, the spot where he would mark her as his mate. They would be bound together forever.

Scarlet got him back by running her hands down his smooth, muscled chest, letting her fingertips tease his skin lightly and coaxing a guttural moan Kouga's mouth. Her fingers drifted over the muscles in his arms before going back over the tiny scars that marred his otherwise perfect skin. She let out a surprised gasp as she felt his teeth nipping playfully at the sensitive skin on her neck, arching her body up into his. 'She's already excited and we've barely started, wait till she see's what I have in store for her,' Kouga thought as his 'pride' grew.

In one swift motion Kouga used his claws to rip off the annoying binds around her chest. Once he ripped off the bindings he tossed the fabric to the side as he propped himself up on his arms, Kouga looked down at the beauty that was his Scarlet. A blush settled over Scarlet's cheeks and she looked away, bringing her arms over her chest to try and cover herself. She was self-conscience of her own scar's.

Kouga saw this and grasped her arms firmly, pulling them away so she was free for him to look at. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek tenderly, causing her to look at him uncertainly.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me, Scarlet." He whispered to her softly. "You're beautiful…more so than I could ever have hoped to imagine."

She looked up at him fully when he said this and smiled weakly.

"Really?"

"Of course…I would never lie to you," He assured her, kissing her lips gently.

Slowly he released her arms, seeing if she trusted him enough to believe her. And sure enough, Scarlet wound her arms about his neck and smiled up at him warmly. She brought him back down to her aching lips, taking in his fiery taste. She swept her tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue lightly. Kouga moaned into her mouth, crushing his lips to hers. His hands trailed up from her hips to rest gently upon the swells of her breasts. Scarlet arched into his touch, pushing more of her soft skin into his hands. Kouga smirked into her lips before once again kissing his way down to her neck. He followed the chain to the pendant the settled between her breasts. He listened as Scarlet let out some of the most beautiful sounds as he caressed her tenderly with his fingers. He sucked hard on her collarbone as his finger flicked lightly over her hardened nipples.

Scarlet bit her lower lip; unable to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Then, through hooded eyes she watched as Kouga's lips descended even further down, coming closer and closer to the place where she craved for his kisses the most. Soon, his hand on one breast was replaced with his warm lips as Kouga kissed her skin lovingly before taking the nipple into his mouth. Scarlet cried out, her back arching all the way off of the blankets they shared and her pelvis rocking into Kouga's. A strangled moan escaped Kouga's mouth, sending the sweet vibrations to her sensitive skin. Kouga pressed her body further into the blankets, grinding his hips into hers desperately. As he continued his assault on her breasts, his free hand slipped down and removed her leggings, exposing her undergarments. Not wanting to be alone in the matter, Scarlet finally removed the fur around his waist and revealed his small undergarments that did little to help conceal the growing problem he had in his lower regions.

Feeling that he had done enough pleasuring to her chest, Scarlet entwined her fingers in his hair yet again and pulled his mouth back up to hers. Kouga shifted on top of her, trying to find a more favorable position. While doing this he didn't notice that one of Scarlet's hands had unwound itself from his hair and was now slowly working its way down his chest. It wasn't until her small hand had slipped into the band of his undergarments did Kouga realize what she was doing. When he felt her slender fingers wrap around him hotly, Kouga tore his lips away from hers and let out a whining moan. His arms began to tremble as he struggled to hold himself up. Scarlet smirked at the pained, yet lustful look on her lover's face. She gave him a rather hard stroke and he couldn't suppress the growl that was released from his throat.

"To much for you wolf?" Scarlet asked taunting him. Kouga smirked down at her.

"You'll regret that fox," Kouga said.

"You can't tease a fox, because they tease right back," Scarlet said smirking.

Kouga smirked back and suddenly, he dove back down to her lips, grasping her wrist and pulling her hand from the already throbbing part of his anatomy. Kouga grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, restraining her against the blankets and grinding into her aggressively. When he pulled away from their heated kiss, Kouga smirked down at her mischievously. Scarlet hadn't seen domineering side of Kouga before, except in battle, but she had to admit…it was incredibly sexy. Then suddenly, she felt Kouga's free hand slip down into her undergarments and his finger began to play with the juncture between her legs. Scarlet moaned and whimpered pitifully and writhed desperately underneath him.

"What was that you were saying about teasing fox?" Kouga asked smirking down at her. Scarlet moaned loudly from his touch and began uncontrollably moving against his hand.

"Do you like that?" He asked, the tone in his voice seductively teasing.

"Uh huh…" She moaned, helplessly. She was helpless against his touch.

"Do you want more?" He purred, leaning down flicking his tongue on the tip of one of her fox ears.

"Ye…yes…" She whined, loudly through another moan.

"Yes…who?" He taunted her, increasing the pace of his teasing.

"Yes…Ko…Kouga!" She cried.

"Alright if my mate commands…so it will be done." Kouga replied, pulling his hand out of her undergarments, his fingers glistening in some kind of fluid.

Scarlet watched as he brought his soaked digits to his mouth and sucked on them passionately. She found this incredibly hot. Then, Kouga brought himself back down to capture her lips with his again. Scarlet could taste herself on Kouga's lips. When he pulled away again, Kouga released her arms and looked down at her lustfully.

"Are…are you sure this is what you want, Scarlet?" Kouga asked her. "I can't guarantee it's not going to hurt…. or that I can stop once I've started."

Scarlet smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly in response.

"I don't care. I love you, Kouga. Please, make me yours." Scarlet told him, softly.

Kouga smiled and kissed her back, but this kiss was more gentle and loving than his others. He wanted to show her how much he truly loved her, how much he cared. While he had her distracted, Kouga's hand slipped down and removed her undergarments swiftly. Then with a little help from Scarlet, he was able to slip his own undergarments down his lean legs, sighing from the relief of not being restrained any longer. He pulled away from Scarlet's lips and carefully parted her thighs so he could settle in between them. Scarlet's eyes glanced down and found herself very impressed by what she saw. The wolf was huge. Kouga let his eyes drift over Scarlet's form briefly before his eyes fell back upon hers.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, his tone almost choked up.

Scarlet reached for him, and Kouga leaned down into her embrace as he nudged her opening.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing her lips tenderly.

Scarlet nodded her head and pressed her lips more firmly to his. With her permission given, Kouga pushed forward and felt himself being consumed by her heat. Their breath was caught in both of their throats at the instant rush of sensations that was sent throughout their bodies. Once he was buried deep inside her, Kouga pulled away and examined Scarlet expression intently. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. He leaned forward and nudged her cheek with his nose affectionately, taking in her intoxicating scent, asking her silently if she was okay. She looked up at him, taking in the look of pain on his face. His whole body was shaking from being held back. Scarlet offered him a warm smile and leaned up to kiss the smooth skin of his shoulder lightly.

"I…I knew…you could ne…never…hurt me." Scarlet whispered into his ear.

Kouga smiled with relief, his eyes staring deeply into Scarlet's as she pulled back. He held her protectively in his arms as he laid her back down upon the blankets and rocked into her gently. Matched moans entwined in the air as they rocked together passionately. It was so amazing what they were experiencing. They were one in that moment connected as man and woman. Wolf and fox. As mates. Scarlet shakily wrapped her arms around Kouga's broad shoulders and clung to him helplessly. He smiled down at her breathlessly as his rhythm gradually began to increase. Just as they both were reaching the pinnacle of their pleasure, Kouga had leaned down and kissed the scar that marred her face. He brought his lips back to hers just as the first waves of their climax hit them. As they climaxed they each bit each other on the neck. Foxes and wolves bite their lovers to symbolize that they have mated and they belong to someone.

"Sc…Scarlet!" He cried as he spilled himself into the woman beneath him.

"Kouga…oh Kouga!" She sobbed, clutching him to her as she milked him for all he was worth.

(End of Lemon)

Kouga nuzzled his face in Scarlet's neck taking in her scent as they lay in each other's arms. The two lovers, two mates slowly fell into a blissful sleep, content to be with each other forever. A forbidden love has turned into a forever love.


End file.
